


Santa's Elves

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, obi wan kenobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: The reader is an elf for a toy store, and finally gets to talk to the frequent visitor.





	Santa's Elves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from a prompt list that I reblogged from the blog of @verobird. It was requested, and I love doing these! I will be working on moving my stories over there to here. I will still be on tumblr!
> 
> Link:  
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/

Christmas was supposed to be one of the most wonderful days of the year, but working retail proved the holiday season to be more than hectic. It usually didn’t bother you, as you had been working retail longer than you cared to admit. Normally you would just cashier, and try to usher people out as quick as you could. However, this year they asked you to be an Elf, which definitely proved to be a more difficult task. It seemed easy enough, but between the crying kids and the demanding parents, you were reaching your breaking point.

“Just breathe.” You whispered to yourself as you finished off your look, double checking yourself in the mirror to make sure your costume looked fine.

“Y/N, kids are lining up a little early. You are on customer duty today.” Your favorite co-worker said, dropping off a bottled water as she walked by.

You internally groaned, wishing for it to be the New Year already. The kids were a little bit easier than customers. At least they didn’t yell at you if you didn’t have something in stock. Why couldn’t people just start shopping earlier in the year? You kept reminding yourself that the pay was significantly higher to do this, which was a huge push to help get you through this time of the year.

A couple of hours went by, and so far nothing too bad had happened. No one rude yet, but it was still early. The most you had been doing was answering questions and showing people around, which honestly wasn’t so bad. As you were helping a customer to the board games you couldn’t help but catch the eye of a frequent store goer. It wasn’t unusual to have frequent shoppers, but this one definitely piqued your interest. The man was relatively young, very handsome, never had kids with him, and you had yet to see him actually buy anything from the store. You had been meaning to approach him, but the store had been busy so you had yet to do so. That thought got put on hold as you straightened up a row of Monopoly, surprised when a warm voice filled your ears.

“Excuse me, ma’am, I was wondering if you could give me some gift ideas.”

“Well, of course, sir, what type-,” You began, but eyes widened to see the handsome man standing before you. “Oh, so are you actually going to get something?” You tease, a small grin on your lips.

“Oh, so you’re cheeky. I’ll have you know it’s only because it can be so hard to find decent help around here.” He teased back, causing you to laugh. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service. And you are?” Obi asked, extending his hand.

“Y/N Y/L/N. Pleased to finally meet you.” You told him, taking his hand into yours. You swore you could feel a spark, but that seemed way too much like a lifetime movie and you definitely did not want to be in one of those. “So, what made you finally say something to me?”

“Well, you always seemed so busy, and I never wanted to bother you. I really did come in here the first time to buy some gifts for my godkids, but when I saw you I knew I really needed to talk to you. But every time I would come in you would either be busy or not here.” He admitted, causing you to laugh.

“That is the cutest thing. I would be honored to help pick out some presents for your godchildren. Care to tell me about them?” You asked, raising your eyebrow at him.

So for the next thirty minutes, the two of you talked, him telling you all about two-year-old Luke and Leia, and him admitting to not really knowing how to shop for kids. Conversation flowed surprisingly easy, and it felt as if you had known him for years. His eyes were bright and welcoming, and he seemed so warm and genuine.

“Normally I don’t do this, but would you maybe consider grabbing some coffee after your shift? I know a really good café.” Obi-Wan said, handing you a small paper with his number scrawled on it.

“I would love to, Obi-Wan. I get off at 4, so text me the address and I will meet you there.” You sent him a quick text so he could have your address, and you put your phone back into your pocket.

“I’ll see you later, Y/N. Thanks for everything, now I can actually buy something.” He teased with a laugh, gently kissing your cheek.

You stood there in awe for a second, amazed by the interaction. That coffee date was definitely going to be the highlight of your day, and you couldn’t wait to see him again. Maybe it wasn’t so bad being part of Santa’s elves.


End file.
